Current and future motor vehicles are equipped with various sensors to allow for more efficient and safer operation. Semi-autonomous and fully autonomous vehicles will incorporate even more sensor systems for their efficient, effective and safe operation. For example, some autonomous vehicles may be equipped with light detection and ranging systems or Lidar. Lidar systems typically contain transparent surfaces or optical windows to allow the passage of laser light from laser light emitters located inside the Lidar housing.
As a consequence, externally mounted Lidar sensor systems may experience reduced overall performance due to obstruction of their laser light beams by accumulated dirt and debris on the optical windows. This can result over time due to such ambient conditions as rain, ice, snow, road dirt, dust, bug strikes and the like. Reduced Lidar performance may result in reduced optic detection and avoidance as well as other hazards related to vehicle localization positioning error and place recognition. Consequently, it is necessary to maintain clear optical windows for various sensors to ensure robust operation and performance of autonomous vehicles.
This document relates to a new and improved washing apparatus for a sensor enclosure. In accordance with this document the terminology “sensor enclosure” includes a dome, housing, optical window or other sensor structure which needs to be maintained clear of dirt, dust, debris or other obstruction that may be washed therefrom in order to maintain optimum sensor performance.